


Dance (while the music still goes on)

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [19]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: ABBA music, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Ruby and Tanya says goodbye with one last dance.An alternative sequel to A taste of Ruby.





	Dance (while the music still goes on)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiered by the ABBA song by the same name.
> 
> An alternative sequel to A taste of Ruby

"Oh, my love it makes me sad, why did things turn out so bad? Was it just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?" Ruby sang softly, watching Tanya's face in the light of the setting sun. She was so incredibly beautiful, and it hurt Ruby that she had to leave her.    
  
Slowly, she stepped forward, extending her hands towards Tanya.   
  
Tanya smiled. "Baby, give me one more dance while the music still goes on...Don't think about tomorrow" She took Ruby's hand, pulling her close to her. "Dance and forget our time is gone. Tonight's a night we borrow" She whispered, holding on tight to the elder woman as they moved to a rhythm only they could hear.   
  
"Let's make it a memory, a night of our own, a thing to remember when we're all alone...So dance, it's our way to say goodbye." The trembling frown on Ruby's face melted away, giving room to a loving smile as she soun Tanya around. " Yes, all we have to do is dance while the music still goes on..."    
  
"This is no time for crying...Dance, don't you hear them play our song? God knows that we've been trying" Tanya answered bittersweetly, slender fingers wiping tears off Ruby's cheeks as they came. "But we didn't make it 'cause nothing's the same...We just couldn't help it, nobody's to blame."    
  
Tanya's touch against Ruby's skin was warm and comforting, a fire spreading from her skin to her soul. As Tanya spun her around, she continued. "Yet it seems to make me sad...Why did things turn out so bad? Was is just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?" She asked, her heart breaking. She hadn't wanted this.   
  
"Our love was a snowbird, it's flying away...You tell me it's over, what more can I say?" Tanya sigh, holding Ruby as close as she possibly could. It was she who decided they had to part, after all. But she did it because of Tanya's mistakes. "So dance while the music still goes on...It's gonna be our last goodbye"   
  
Seeing the sadness in Tanya's eyes, Ruby reached up and kissed her gently. "Dance while the music still goes on, this is no time for crying...Dance, don't you hear them play our song? God knows that we've been trying."    
  
It was their last night, and they danced with love and sorrow and passion in their hearts.   
  
\---   
  
Tanya awoke to the light of the rising sun. Sleepily, she stretched out her arms and legs before trying to roll over in the large bed.   
  
However, as she tried to move, she came to a quick and sudden stop when her body collided with something suspiciously soft and warm.   
  
Eyes snapping open, Tanya looked over to her left, barely able to stifle a gasp as she recognised the soft curves of Ruby’s naked body.

 

“You didn't leave”   
  
Being addressed, a pair of dark brown orbs fluttered open, a arm stretching out to pull Tanya closer. A small smile played across Ruby's lips, kissing Tanya lovingly.

 

“I couldn't”   
  
_ Dance while the music still goes on, this is no time for crying...Dance, don't you hear them play our song? God knows that we've been trying... _   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are appriciated! <3


End file.
